Seu e para sempre seu
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: Porque Sirius era seu e somente seu.


**Título**: Seu e para sempre seu

**Sumário**: Porque Sirius era seu, eternamente seu.

**Autora**: Narcisa Le Fay

**Beta**: Sophia

**Gênero**: angust

**Classificação**: M

**Observações**: fic escrita para o projeto Noir et Blac do 6v. Situação usada: Sirius e Bellatrix prometidos desde a infância. Dark fic.

Harry Potter não me pertence, mas essa fic sim.

**Seu e para sempre seu**

A única certeza que Bellatrix possuía desde que era criança era a que Sirius Black era seu e só seu. Não importava que ele sempre se revoltasse quando ela, sorrindo, o lembrava disso: Bellatrix sabia que ele seria seu até o fim da vida.

Não importava que ele declarasse abertamente que preferia Andrômeda, sua irmã mais nova, a ela. Bellatrix sabia que fora ela a receber a honra de casar com o primo.

Sirius, assim como ela, estava preso a um destino que não podia espaçar. Não importava o quanto ele odiasse – e como ela amava ver as explosões insignificantes dele! -, no fim, ela sabia, ele cederia.

Sirius, para sempre, seu.

"Não se preocupe tia. Quando nos casarmos toda essa glória Grifinória sumirá tão rápido que nunca alguém acreditará que ela existiu" foi o que ela disse quando a tia reclamou pela quinta vez sobre a seleção de casas.

Um Black na Grifinória! Foi um escândalo, e ela apenas fingiu que não significava nada. Como das outras vezes, Sirius armaria um escândalo, tentaria escapar e no fim, com a mais pura expressão de ódio a cobrir a face infantil, desistiria.

Porque Sirius sabia que não há como lutar contra certas coisas.

Não se luta contra o sangue. Não há como fugir dele.

Bellatrix é o sangue. Não há como fugir dela.

Porque, ao contrário de Sirius, Bellatrix não desiste das coisas que são suas.

E Sirius, por direito, é seu e de mais ninguém.

E então Sirius volta para casa e continua a tagarelar sobre como vermelho e dourado é melhor e mais puro do que verde e prata e Bellatrix sempre o lembra que no fim ele vai apreciar verde e prata.

"Não me oponho a termos rosas vermelhas e toalhas com bordados dourados em nosso casamento, Sirius. Será uma boa piada dessa sua rebeldia pré-adolescente. Claro que o foco serão verde e prata, as cores de nossa família, da sua verdadeira Casa, mas uma boa piada sempre vai bem". Bellatrix diz sorrindo abertamente ao ver a expressão de ódio puro na face do primo. Sirius eternamente seria seu brinquedinho, aquele que a mais faz rir.

"Bellatrix, eu não vou me casar com você!" ele sai batendo o pé e você e sua tia sorriem maldosamente. Seus planos nunca falharam, não seria diferente agora.

Porque Sirius era seu, eternamente seu!

"Ora vamos Sirius, pare com isso. Se eu não me casar com você, quem irá? Não é como se você fosse a melhor opção do mundo" Se há algo que Bellatrix aprendeu em Hogwarts é que muitas vezes é preciso destruir algo para se conseguir algo e não era como se ela se sentisse mal por constantemente tentar destruir Sirius.

Porque, assim que ela o destruísse, poderia moldá-lo na forma que quisesse.

"Eu não me importaria de casar com a Andy. Ela é muito melhor do que você". Era o que ele dizia, aos treze anos, com a expressão transtornada.

"Andrômeda não te ama fedelho!" Andy, ele sempre a chamava de Andy! Andrômeda era sua irmã mas tinha a irritante mania de tomar tudo o que era dela.

Mas ela nunca teria Sirius. Não importava que Andrômeda fosse melhor do que ela – como a mãe dela vivia a falar – e nem que sempre conseguisse o que queria. Sirius seria a única coisa que Andrômeda jamais roubaria dela.

"Não importa" É o que ele diz antes de sair da sala com a expressão magoada.

Não importa; um dia ele a agradeceria.

A obsessão com Andrômeda durou um pouco mais do que Bellatrix esperava. Não importava quantas vezes ela falasse e mostrasse que Andrômeda não o amava da mesma forma que ela, Bellatrix, o amava. Sirius insistia com o "eu quero me casar com ela e não com você". Não importava que Andrômeda tivesse traído a família. Sirius ainda a preferia.

Foi a primeira vez que Sirius levou uma causa até a última conseqüência. Pela primeira vez, Bellatrix se sentiu machucada, atacada e viva. Os ataques de Sirius eram tão bons quanto os seus e isso só a fazia querer machucá-lo, marcá-lo, mais ainda.

Também foi a primeira vez que Bellatrix precisou encerrar a revolta, porque, pela primeira vez, Sirius pareceu desconsiderar por um fim ao confronto.

"Não se preocupe tia. Farei com que ele finalmente entenda que eu sou a melhor opção".

Não demorou muito para que Bellatrix fizesse Sirius entender que não havia escapatória. Porque Sirius podia ser bom em Hogwarts com suas azarações adolescentes, mas Bellatrix era melhor. Bellatrix usava maldições que Sirius, aos quinze anos, preferia ignorar que existiam.

A única vez que ele cometeria esse erro na vida.

"Bellatrix, me devolve isso!" É o que ele grita enquanto a persegue pela casa. Pobre Sirius, tão ligado a objetos tão comuns, como o calor que Andrômeda o deu e Bellatrix segura nas mãos. Sirius deveria saber que as coisas mais caras que causam a destruição de alguém.

E Bellatrix queria destruí-lo.

Antes que Sirius percebesse, Bellatrix o tranca em seu quarto. De fato, ele está tão focado em recuperar o calor que ela ameaça destruir que nem escuta a porta ser trancada. E naquele dia Bellatrix colocou um fim a discussão. Em meio ao Crucius, a uma língua agressiva que ataca uma boca que tenta impedir o ataque, Incarcerous**(1),** o sangue que sai dos pulsos que tentam se libertar, ao Crucius novamente, ao Silencio **(2),** as mãos que tocam e arranham, o riso ao _sentir_ desespero do outro, a roupas rasgadas e violência do pior tipo, Bellatrix pôs um fim a discussão.

E os gritos sem som deram prazer bem como a luta inútil.

E o sangue, as lágrimas e o gozo que saíram sem a intenção de Sirius confirmaram sua vitória.

E as marcas feitas pela boa dela, os machucados e a expressão de derrota a fizeram rainha.

Sirius era seu por completo.

Até o Relaxo**(3)** foi uma palavra que saiu da boca satisfeita dela.

E Sirius nem percebeu o colar sendo destruído ao final.

Finalmente Bellatrix poderia remontá-lo como sempre quis.

E essa foi a primeira vez que Bellatrix errou. Crucius, mãos, língua, sexo e sangue deram forças para Sirius , como as outras vezes, colocara um fim na discussão. Bellatrix conseguiu seu casamento com ver de e prata, mas não conseguiu que ele fosse só dela, só dela. Sirius fugiu, a abandonou, e finalmente a machucou de um modo que a fez se sentir morta e não viva.

Bellatrix perdera a coisa que julgava que seria para sempre dela.

Sirius escapara.

Sirius, pela primeira vez, vencera.

E a Bellatriz,agora, restava a lembrança de Crucius, mãos, sangue, sexo e raiva. Porque Sirius não era mais seu.

Apenas o ódio era seu e eternamente só seu.

**Fim.**

**(1):** feitiço que cria cordas invisíveis que se prendem ao corpo.

**(2):**Este feitiço é usado para fazer com que alguma coisa que esteja presa, segurando algo, solte-se.

**(3):** Faz o alvo ficar em silêncio.

**Nota da autora**: mais uma fic para o Noir ET Blac. Espero que tenham gostado – e lembrando que reviews são sempre bem vindos ^^

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay


End file.
